


you're a queer one, martinelli

by embuffalo



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2015, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/embuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's orientation day at the Griffith School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a queer one, martinelli

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses both "au: high school" and "au: roommates" off my trope card. The title comes from "You're a Queer One, Julie Jordan" from Carousel.

Angie Martinelli was ushered into the dorm room by a woman named Ms. Fry. “Angela, you’ll be sharing the room with a lovely girl named Margaret Carter,” the woman told her. “She’s from England and a she’s a junior. She is quite well-rounded and takes great pride in her proficiency in martial arts. You’ll like her.”

Angie nodded compliantly.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” the woman said.

Angie set her backpack down on one of the beds, running a hand over her hair. She was finally here at the Griffith School, and orientation had been easy. She looked around the room and grinned, then practically ran down the stairs to get the rest of her luggage.

*

After hugging her mom and dad goodbye, Angie returned to her room to unpack. She placed her clothes in the closet and arranged her school supplies on one of the desks. Margaret had clearly unpacked and the other girl’s things were all neat. The comforter on the other bed was in bold blocks of reds and purples,. The clothes already hung in the closet were pretty, although Angie would never dare to wear any of them herself.

In the bathroom, Angie found a clutter of hair elastics, bobby pins, and lipstick tubes lining the sink. It took Angie a while to figure out how the showerhead worked. After she showered, she changed into an old t-shirt and shorts. She hung her towel over the door and pulled out her hairbrush. As she pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail, Angie heard laughter down the hall.

A curvy girl a little taller than Angie stepped into the room, with bright eyes and curly brown hair. She too wore shorts, but her lacy top was far dressier than the shirt Angie was wearing, which advertised middle school chorus camp.

The girl was grinning at Angie. Angie shoved her hands into her pockets and gulped.

“Hello there,” the girl said, her voice warm and accent evident. “I’m Margaret. Peggy.”

“A-Angie,” she stuttered.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“So, you’ve unpacked,” Peggy said.

“Yeah,” Angie said. “Um, if that’s okay.”

Peggy laughed. “You don’t have to ask me for permission.”

“Okay.”

“Come on, Angie,” she said. “Let me show you around.”


End file.
